The Hero's Ballad
by InsomniacFics
Summary: Oro is a traveling bard in the land of Hyrule. There are great evils throughout the land, but it's nothing a song can't help, at least according to him. Upon meeting a mute Hylian, Oro finds himself joining on his adventure to help uncover his lost memories and tame the Divine Beasts./Male-OC Fic. Eventual Sidon x OC
1. Chapter 1

Oro plucked absently at the harp as he sang, allowing himself to get lost in the old lyrics_. "The kingdom of Hyrule is a vast and storied land, oft grasped in the palm of a villainous hand." _His ear twitched as he heard movement behind him, trying to determine if it were animal or monster. When nothing appeared immediately, he carried on with his song_. "A dark force of destruction, many times undone, rises once again - Ganon, the calamitous one."_

His fingers plucked over the notes as he sang, letting the cold winds of the mountain behind him caress his face. _"But hope survives in Hyrule, for all is not lost, two brave souls protect it, no matter the cost."_

A man threw a rupee as he passed by the bard. The blue color glinted in the light and Oro nodded his gratitude._ "A goddess-blood princess and a fearless knight, they appear in each age to fight the good fight. Their battle with Ganon I've committed to song, to keep it through time, no matter how long."_

A rumble could be heard and he looked up, seeing a storm approaching and sighed. He gathered his things, setting the harp against his hip as he tied the money bag tightly. He'd worry about counting everything later. For the time being, he needed to keep moving towards Kakiriko Village. He shivered a slight as he moved, glancing back at the mountain. The Spring of Wisdom was contaminated. Nothing could be done about it. He silently wished luck to the great spirit he'd heard resided there as he moved.

A snap echoed in the trees and he froze, listening carefully. He gripped his bow, readying himself for a possible attack. His Hylian ears twitched at every movement before his eyes fell on a figure before him. He paled, seeing a Hylian had been frozen where he stood. It was the same Hylian who dropped the blue rupee into his bag.

Magic surged into the air and Oro could only think, "Run!," before charging forward. An arrow struck where he'd been standing, freezing the ground. He hissed in fear, focusing on steadying his breath as he moved quickly.

As he moved further down the path, he could see more frozen bodies in every which position, some completely unaware that they'd been frozen, others with horrified faces as they'd faced whatever monster had been attacking them.

He ducked down as another arrow launched over him, freezing a tree as he ran past. He heard a horse whinny and blinked, seeing what looked like a warhorse charging forward. He dodged out of the way, seeing a blonde Hylian atop it and paled, watching the man charging at the creature.

It was only then he finally realized that it was a Lynel that was attacking. Oro had stumbled right into Lynel territory. Every fiber of his being told him to run. He fought against it and drew an arrow, focusing as he watched the Hylian leap from the horse and bring down a sword onto it. When it swung at him, the Hylian dodged effortlessly.

Oro wondered briefly where this man had gotten his training, as no one in all of Hyrule had skills as he did. At least, not for the last hundred years.

Once he had an opening, he released an arrow. It flew true, striking the monster in the jaw. The Lynel let out a roar of pain and snarled, looking right at Oro before charging at him, wielding an ax. Oro made to retreat but the Lynel lobbed the ax at him. Oro barely dodged it, the blade slicing his thigh. He hit the ground with a shout of pain and whimpered. The Lynel quickly loomed over him and he turned, firing another arrow into its face.

The Lynel roared in pain, gripping at its face to try and remove the arrows when another arrow speared through its forehead, the metal poking out for Oro to see. He blinked as the creature staggered and rolled out of the way as it crashed to the ground.

He panted softly as the Hylian hurried to him. He frowned, taking in Oro's appearance. Oro smiled softly. "Hey, good teamwork there, Friend," He panted, laughing a slight. The Hylian smiled softly then frowned, kneeling. Oro frowned and looked down at his leg, seeing that it was soaked with blood. He gulped. "Oh...yeah...when it threw the ax...Whoops," He muttered as his vision blurred.

The Hylian caught Oro, making sure he wouldn't hit his head and quickly got to work. He wrapped the wound tightly and whistled. The horse came trotting back, unfazed by the dead Lynel. As if reading the Hylian's mind, it knelt for him to get the injured bard on its saddle. Without haste, the Hylian rode hard to the nearest village, Kakiriko.

* * *

_"Again, again!" The little girl clapped happily. "Please, please, please!"_

_Oro laughed and nodded, plucking at the strings. "As you wish, my dear," He said before he began his song._

_The girl danced to it happily, almost flitting about like a fairy. Oro smiled as he played, loving how quickly she fell in step to the rhythm._

_"Oro, Ara, dinner," A woman called from inside the house._

_"Aw, but-" The little girl protested as Oro stopped his song. He patted her head and walked in with her. "Promise you'll sing me to sleep tonight?"_

_"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?" He asked with a smile. She cheered happily, squeaking as he scooped her up and set her on his shoulder._

_"I love you so much!" She squealed, squeezing his head._

* * *

"Ara..." The Hylian blinked as the bard shifted before opening his eyes. Oro looked around in surprise before sitting up. The Hylian stopped him, pushing him to lie back. Oro hummed. "The warrior...Where are we?"

The Hylian made a few gestures, making him frowned. "Maybe I should," A gentle voice stammered. Oro turned to see a young Shiekah woman stepping forward. Her hands gently checked at his leg. "You're in Kakiriko. Link brought you here. He said you'd been attacked by a Lynel."

Oro blinked. "Yeah." He frowned, looking to the warrior named Link. He smiled a bit. "After the knight."

"Something like that," The woman chuckled. "You'll have to forgive him. He's mute. Not to say he's dumb, but he just doesn't speak." Link looked a bit offended at that, making the woman giggle. "You know I don't mean it like that."

Link rolled his eyes at the jest, still smiling a bit. "So that was Sign, right?" Oro asked. Link nodded. "My sign isn't the best. I haven't practiced it in years. All I know is thank you," He said, doing the gesture with a smile. "Though, I guess that's good, considering."

Link chuckled at that but held Oro in place when the woman did something to his leg. Oro jerked in reflex, grateful for Link holding him in place. "You're damn lucky Link found you. That Lynel is the cause of many deaths. Considering this wound, you could've lost your leg."

Oro hummed, watching her. "Would've been difficult to propose to you in that case?" The woman's face went beet red at that as she stammered over a response. "I mean, it's the only thing I can do to thank a beautiful woman for caring for me."

The woman whimpered and hid her face. "Oh! That-You shouldn't-That's far too bold!"

Oro winced when his ear was flicked. He groaned and looked up at Link, meeting the stern look. "Or would you rather I propose to you, Link?" He teased. Link rolled his eyes. He smiled at the woman. "I only jest, miss. I am very grateful for you both, though. If there's any way I can repay you...uhm..."

"Paya," The woman mumbled.

Oro smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Paya and Link. I'm Oro. I'm a traveling bard. If I can help at all, please tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

Paya helped clean Oro's wound, rebandaging it. Once she'd gotten used to his playful flirting, Paya began to grow more confident around him. It didn't take long for her to realize that Link held his full attention. He even reached and squeezed his hand as he held in a shout of pain when she stitched the wound.

"Don't be a baby," She had teased, making Link smirk to Oro.

The man huffed, looking to the Hylian and muttered, "I better get a damn kiss out of this." LInk just rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand back, giving Oro something to focus on.

They helped him out of the bed the inn provided and he leaned into Link as they headed outside. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for this, but we need to get up some stairs," Paya said apologetically, leading her to her grandmother's home. Oro groaned at that, making Link snicker. "Master Link, don't tease him, please. He's still growing."

"Wait! I'm not a kid! I'm just short," He huffed, pouting. This made his new friends laugh harder as he limped between them. Link adjusted, bumping his arm against the back of his leg. Oro blinked and wrapped his arms around his neck and Link easily lifted him, carrying him up the steps. "Whoa!" Oro yelped and hid his face against Link's neck.

"Are you alright?" Paya asked worriedly. She blinked as she saw his ears turning red. She smiled and led Link up the steps and into the home. "I'm back, Grandmother."

The old woman smiled then blinked as she saw Link gently setting down the Hylian. "And you brought a new friend and an old one," She chuckled. Link led Oro in as Paya got Oro a few pillows to sit on. He thanked her softly as the woman studied him. "So you're the Lynel boy I've heard about."

Oro straightened and nodded, adjusting to his best ability as he got comfortable. "Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled, looking to Link. "Reminds me of when I first met you. Awkward but polite." Link frowned, tilting his head. The woman smiled. "Link here suffers from amnesia. At the moment, we've only just figured out how to solve the problem. I assume you went to the gate before you ran into the boy?" She asked.

Oro glanced over, seeing Link swallowing the lump before he began to sign. Paya sighed and tapped Oro's shoulder. "The memory was before the Calamity happened. They were meeting with the champions after Princess Zelda tried to awaken the sealing powers that were said to be inside her when it began."

The bard frowned. "The Calamity but that..." It struck him all at once before he looked to Link. "Not named after him." Link nodded, confirming. "But that was-"

"One hundred years ago," The woman said, moving from her cushions. She walked slowly to a chest nearby and sighed. "You see, Link was resting in a small temple on The Great Plateau. There, his wounds from the battle were healed. However, such a long slumber...I assume Purah came to a conclusion?" She asked turning to Link as she pulled out something wrapped in fabric.

Link nodded and signed. Paya translated for Oro. "Purah guesses such a long slumber might've wiped his memories. He still remembers a few things, but mostly things like skills and the like. Couldn't even remember his name." She sighed sadly, looking to the hero.

Oro frowned and squeezed his shoulder gently. When Link met his gaze, Oro said, "But you remembered something. That means you can remember the rest. Before you know it, it'll all come back."

"I like this boy," The old woman chuckled, approaching. She gave Link the wrapped item before returning to her cushions. "I didn't want to give you this until you remembered something. Admittedly, I'd feared it would overwhelm you. I do hope you'll forgive me for such a thing."

Link blinked and unwrapped it, revealing a blue tunic. Oro smiled. "I remember reading about that tunic. That design is modeled after the sword that seals the darkness. The princess made it for her appointed knight. It's meant to be a symbol of his status." Link raised an eyebrow as a small smirk drew over his lips. Oro rolled his eyes. "Hush, you. I'm a bard. I studied all the songs about you. Or what little there was."

The old woman hummed. "Maybe you should write the songs then," She suggested, smiling softly. "I'm sure Link could use the company on his journey."

Oro blushed and looked to her then to Link. He nodded, smiling broadly at Oro. He blushed more. "Okay, don't smile like that at me. I might actually fall in love with you."

Paya and the old woman laughed heartily at that as Link snickered. Oro pouted at that and the woman finally said, "You should consider it. I have a feeling it'd be good for Link to have someone to travel with. Think of it as being there for every moment the story unfolds."

Oro hummed then smiled. "Actually, yeah. That'll be fun. But only if Link is actually okay with it." Link nodded frantically, making Oro smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I'm Impa, dear." Oro gawked and blushed. "Hm? What is it?"

"I'm meeting all sorts of legends today-Impa, as in Lady Impa? As in the Sheikah who taught the princess the history of Hyrule? Oh wow. I'm sorta getting flustered from all this fame around me."

Impa laughed heartily at that, making Paya smile. It'd been a long time since she'd heard a laugh like that from her. She then adjusted, looking to Link. "Well, it'll be good to wait until his leg is healed up before you take off. Where will you be heading first?"

Link hummed and took out the slate, pulling up the map of Hyrule with some waypoints marked. Oro frowned. "It's incomplete," He noted.

Paya nodded. "Link has to access the towers that appeared all over Hyrule to add the regions to his map. But-" She got up and grabbed an extra map she kept, comparing the two with Link. "This area is closer."

Oro looked over it and beamed. "The Zora's Domain." Link looked up at that. "The Zora are the fish folk of Hyrule. They're incredible and graceful, and their buildings are a thing of beauty."

Link smiled and nodded to Paya. "Alright then," She said, pointing to spots on the map. "Your best bet is to go west from the village over Inogo bridge and follow the road. You'll be going through the wetlands, which are riddled with monsters, mostly Lizalfos. Please be careful when you travel through there."

Link nodded as Oro said, "We will, Miss Paya. Don't worry about a thing."

"Well, I'm going to worry. You need to heal first and Link needs supplies too. Maybe you both rest a few days before making the trip."

Link hummed in agreement, making Oro stare. The hero raised an eyebrow curiously. "You're mute, but by choice, right?" Link nodded. "I gotta know: Do you remember why or is it just instinctual now?"

Link blinked and moved his lips as he thought. Impa smirked as Paya looked to Link in worry. "I knew this would be a good match," The old woman cooed, making the boys look to her. "Oh, never mind me. I'm just an old woman blathering on."

The next several days were a bit of a blur, a mix of pain on Oro's part what with healing his leg and slowly putting weight on it, and patience on Link's part. He spent a small amount of time meditating and training with a few of the older Sheikah, all crooning about how young they felt sparring with the legendary hero and even being able to knock him down a few times. Oro smiled as he watched Link sparring and relearning his body.

There were even quiet moments at the inn when Link would teach Oro some sign so that he might better understand the hero. Oro slowly began to understand. Having said that, there were days when Link would be signing something excitedly, usually about something he'd found just outside the village while gathering ingredients for any possible meals later on and Oro would have to remind him to slow down or just grab his hands entirely to make him stop. Link would just smile sheepishly and repeat the gestures slowly for him.

Link even woke up on a few nights, listening to Oro absently strumming a song and jotting down notes as he whispered a song. He smiled, listening in. All the while, he couldn't help but wonder what nightmares had wakened him that first night in Kakariko. He decided to ask about it later, knowing that some things were left to later times.

A week had finally passed and just before sunrise, Link got on his horse, Oro slipping behind him. Paya saw them off, reminding them off the path that was needed to take and their journey began.


	3. Chapter 3

Link smiled softly as Oro leaned against him on the horse, their backs to each other. Beyond the soft sounds of the wildlife of Hyrule, Link focused on the light plucking of Oro's harp as he sang softly. Oro glanced over at Link as the hero focused on guiding the horse on the road.

"_Oh, Hero of Hyrule, so blond and fair. Wouldn't you think we make a great pair?_" He sang, making Link laugh. Oro chuckled and adjusted, stretching as he turned, resting his chin on Link's shoulder. "We're still quite a ways away. You alright?" Link sighed softly at that, causing Oro to nod. "That's fair. But, you shouldn't stress."

Link gave Oro a pointed look and the bard rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Freeing the Divine Beasts. That's a lot to deal with. That's why you should take these moments to enjoy the calm. If you don't, I'll make sure you relax," He cooed, gripping Link hip. Link rolled his eyes this time as he reached down and pinched the back of the bard's hand, making Oro squeak in pain. "Ow, ow! C'mon. I'd never do anything without permission or pressure you! I'm just making jokes, Link," he whined, rubbing the reddening spot. "So mean to me."

Link just stuck his tongue out at him as they approached the wetlands. He tugged the reins, stopping the horse. Oro blinked, seeing the strange glowing orange structure ahead. He frowned, seeing it surrounded by Lizalfos. "We should go around." Link shook his head, pointing directly at the structure. Oro blinked. "You need to go there, don't you?" Link nodded. Oro sighed. "Alright. What's the plan then?"

The monster trilled softly as its eyes scanned the area. They narrowed and zigzagged all over the place at every sound before zeroing in on a dragonfly that had landed on a nearby flower. It clacked its jaw and got onto all fours, creeping slowly on the insect.

Its instinct became its demise quickly as it had drowned out the outside world, unaware its pack was being picked off one by one. The tongue unfurled and flicked out, grabbing the insect. The dragonfly was eaten by the Lizalfo, the soft purrs of pleasure from a snack rumbling from its throat when a sword suddenly drove through its chest.

Link pulled it out and flicked the blade of the monster blood as he looked around. Oro training his shot at a retreating monster and managed to hit it. He chuckled and approached the bard, nodding proudly to him.

"Thanks," Oro said, smiling. He hummed, studying the structure as he and Link approached it. "So, what is this thing, anyway?"

"A shrine," Link had signed for him. Oro blinked, watching Link as he explained. "I'm supposed to go in them and complete the trials. Whenever I do, I gain some power from it."

Oro hummed. "Like a sacred power?" He asked. Link shrugged. "Gotcha. So, let us get to it."

Link nodded and approached the pedestal, sliding the Sheikah Slate over it. The orange faded into a blue as the doorway opened, making Oro frown. Link smiled and gestured for him to follow. Oro nodded and made to step in behind him, grunting when he bumped into an unseen force. Link blinked, watching Oro knock on the invisible wall. He stepped back and forth to show there was nothing.

"Link, I really can't get it. Wait...got an idea." Link blinked, watching Oro walk to the edge of the grass before charging and jumping. Just as he thought the bard would pass, he was stopped midair and slammed into the ground, groaning in pain. Link quickly came to his side as Oro gripped his leg. He glared at him. "I know, I know. It was worth a shot though." He looked up at the shrine. "Guess it's one of those 'chosen one' kinda things. I'll stay with the horse then. Just let me know what all happens when we make camp for the night, alright?"

Link hesitated, watching him worriedly. Oro smiled and playfully gripped his chin, leaning close. "Go on, Hero. You gotta get strong enough to handle me."

Link scoffed and gently moved his hand away as the horse nudged Oro's shoulder. He watched Oro get up with the help of the reigns and get situated with his harp. With a sigh, Link entered the shrine.

Oro plucked at the strings absently as he waited, looking to the stallion. "We should probably name you at some point," He muttered. The horse huffed, nudging at Oro's pack. He smiled and pulled out the apple for the creature, offering it to him. "Here you are." He sighed, pulled out his journal. He sighed as he flipped through the pages of songs he'd written, finally finding the one he'd written long ago.

* * *

Link stepped out of the shrine, rolling his shoulders back with a satisfying pop to his back when he heard Oro singing softly.

"_Heed that moon which glows a brightened red, for all under shall rise from the dead. Sing this song as a warning to all, remember to go after your mother's first call._" Link blinked, watching the back of the bard as he sang the song, trying to hear the story. "_Do not forget to bar your doors, for even the evil will shrink your courage. Remember always that good does live, remember always, but do not forget..._"

Oro's hands stopped as he sighed, laying down his harp. Link stepped forward, making the bard jump. He sighed and smiled, grabbing his things. "Done already?"

Link nodded, watching him before signing, "Are you alright?"

Oro hesitated before smiling. "You haven't been awake long, right?" Link nodded. "Do you know about the Blood Moon?" Link frowned and shook his head. Oro nodded. "Since the Calamity, the full moon just...doesn't exist. So once a month, the evil of Ganon will overwhelm even the skies. It gives the moon a blood-red hue. What's worse is that...any monsters that'd been killed that month will rise again. It's best to be locked in your home when it happens," He finished, looking down as his voice quivered.

Link watched Oro and stepped forward. He lifted his chin, seeing Oro's eyes watering. He blinked and removed his hand, signing, "Who was it?"

Oro laughed a bit and sniffled. "My sister...She was only five. Still young, you know? Kids. They think...think they're invincible." He rubbed his eyes. "C'mon. We should keep moving. The longer we wait, the less time we have against Ganon, right?"

Link watched Oro carefully and hugged him gently. Oro sighed and hugged back tight. Once Link was sure Oro was calmed enough, he signed, "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm all ears."

Oro nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." He wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him into a side hug. Link smiled and squeezed back before they began to walk. Oro stretched his legs as they moved. Link hummed softly, eying the wetlands curiously. He blinked when he saw something moving in the distance. He tried to squint before grabbing the Sheikah Slate in an attempt to use its camera to see further when Oro gripped his arm.

Link stopped, looking to the frozen bard before he saw what he was looking at. He flinched and gulped, seeing the giant monster. It snored lazily as it scratched its belly, sound asleep. "That's a Hinox," Oro whispered, gulping before looking up. "The sun is setting too..."

The hero clenched his jaw then nodded, gripping his sword. Oro looked to him in shock as he watched Link approach the monster. "Link," he hissed softly, making sure not to wake the monster. "Link, get back here! Idiot, if that thing wakes, we're fucked."

Link just smirked to him and took a deep breath. he'd only just realized that the monster could probably swallow him whole when he stabbed right into its giant neck. The monster choked and rolled over. Link shouted in surprise, his sword still stuck in its fat as it stood. It grumbled and made to scratch at it as if Link were nothing more than a bug when an arrow pierced into its lip. It whined and looked over and Link blinked, seeing Oro holding his bow.

Oro shook as the Hinox licked its lips and came for him, Link swinging from its neck. He pulled another arrow, firing it between its eyes before running around the small island. Link grinned and kicked at the monster's nose, pulling himself free and rolling out of the way of its stomping feet.

"You're insane!" Oro shouted as Link laughed, plunging into the fight. "Why are you laughing? Hylia dammit! I wish you could speak so you could at least tell me!" He squealed, running away. "Why'd you have to go and wake it! We could've made it past and made it to the shoreline, but no! You have to be the freaking Hero of Hyrule and fight every evil monster! This one was just sleeping!"

Link wheezed as he laughed, slashing at the Hinox's heel. It cried out as the tendon was slice cleanly, It dropped down to its knees and gripped back at the wound before swiping at Oro. The bard dodged and fired an arrow into its throat, making it roar in pain as its free hand gripped the front of its throat. The hero hurried around and stabbed straight into its eye. It stopped and slumped to the ground.

The Hylians panted as they watched the Hinox let out a final breath, silence settling over them. Link smiled proudly and sheathed his sword when his jaw burned from an impact. He cupped the afflicted skin as Oro clenched his fist tighter. "Idiot! You could've gotten killed!" Oro shouted. Link blinked then smiled. "Don't you go grinning at me like that! You have a lot of responsibility since you overslept! You've gotta pick and choose your battles. If you die, so does Hyrule." Link just grinned and giggled. Oro watched the hero as he slowly began to laugh harder. Oro scoffed as he smiled and laughed with him. "Holy-We killed a Hinox!" He laughed before hugging Link.

Link hugged him tightly and spun him around easily, making the bard squeak as he was lifted off the ground. As Link set him down, he couldn't stop smiling. The adrenaline was coursing through him as his body trembled from the excitement. He smiled and looked to Oro when a shadow cast over them. Link froze as a robot loomed over them, the laser charging.

Oro paled and gripped Link's hand. "We gotta go." The laser zeroed in on Link, having recognized the hero. "Run!" Oro screamed, shoving him. They hurried, a blast knocking them off their feet. Oro quickly tugged Link to his feet as he pulled him into a run.

Link now felt his body shaking as his eyes welled up with tears. He could hear a woman's scream in the back of his mind, vaguely remembering a robot like the one chasing them. He winced as his head throbbed and the body tried to freeze. He kept moving, following Oro as they hurried to the horse. However, the laser fired and blasted through the horse's middle.

Oro gripped his hand and hurried Link over the wooden walkway, blinking as he saw a Zora swimming. "Hey! Hey! Run!" He called out to the Zora. "Get to cover! Now!"

The blue Zora blinked. "Wait, Hylians! Hey, Hylians! I-Ah!" He paled, seeing the Guardian in hot pursuit of them. "Oh, goddesses!" He shouted in shock before diving into the water.

The Zora swam below and hurried through the underwater tunnel, finding himself in a different body of water altogether as he resurfaced near Inogo Bridge. "Your highness! I found two Hylians! A Guardian is chasing them!"

The Zora Prince paled and clenched his jaw. "Have the guards ready! We can't allow it to reach our home!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" He shouted back before hastily making up the river on the prince's command.

The prince dove down into the water and made his way through the same tunnel to resurface in the wetlands. He saw the Guardian chasing the two Hylians, seeing the smaller one's leg bleeding as the taller looked to be having a panic attack. "Sister, please watch over me," He prayed before leaping out of the water and striking a spear into the Guardian's eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Oro watched the huge Zora spear at the Guardian's eye. It kicked hard and knocked it down as the robot scrambled to its mechanical feet. The Zora clenched his jaw and looked to Oro. "Get to the bridge! Go! The guards are coming!"

He frowned. "You'll get killed," He called out.

"The guards are coming! Get him to safety!" The Zora snapped. Oro flinched, seeing the sharp teeth gleaming as the Guardian rose, refocusing on Link again. The Zora blinked, taking in this information and snarled, attacking the Guardian again. "Go! I'll be fine!"

Oro nodded and got Link to his feet. "Link, c'mon," He said, tugging his arm. He blinked as he watched Link's mouth move, the thunder rumbling louder now over them as it began to rain. He shivered and pulled him hard. "Link, we've gotta go."

"I failed..." He whispered. Oro blinked, staring at Link as his raspy voice reached his ears. "I failed..."

Oro frowned and pushed him hard, making Link stumble behind a boulder. He cupped his face. "Link. You have to focus." Link's eyes slowly found Oro again. "Listen to me: You didn't fail. It's okay. No one blames you." Link gulped and Oro finally saw the tears the rain was washing away. He clenched his jaw and gripped his bow before pushing the harp into his chest. "You better keep that safe!"

Link blinked as Oro ran off, vaguely hearing the bard shout a taunt at the Guardian as it tried to defend itself against the Zora. He clutched the harp and held it tight to his chest as he tried to calm his breath.

Oro dodged its claw, wincing as his leg throbbed. Suddenly, shouts and orders could be heard as the Zora guard came rushing in, driving the mechanic beast back. It was the large red Zora that launched another spear at it. This time, a loud crack was heard. He blinked, watching the lights on it flicker before it collapsed loudly. The Zora around him cheered happily as the largest let out a breath of relief before meeting Oro's eyes.

"Hail, Prince Sidon!" One of them shouted behind Oro as the troops cheered at the victory.

Oro blinked, absorbing this as the Zora approached, towering over him. "Well done! You're quite the archer. We could use someone like you to help us."

The bard shook his head. "No, no. I'm just a bard-"

"And a humble one too!" The prince laughed, beaming now.

"No.. I'm a bard. I know how to fire a bow is all," The prince blinked. "I couldn't leave you to fight that thing alone. Prince or not, no one should face the Guardians alone."

Sidon smiled sweetly and gripped Oro's shoulder. "Well spoken. Oh, we should see about your leg. I saw you wince once your friend was in cover-"

"Shit! Link!" Oro shouted, staggering over to the spot he'd hidden the hero. He paled, hearing Link breaths come in tight rasps. "Link, Link, look at me." The hero whimpered and covered his ears, shaking still.

Sidon hurried over, watching the bard attempting to calm the hero. He frowned, watching as he whispered to Link. "Your majesty," The captain asked, approaching. "What about the plan?"

"Later. You all return home and let the king know what happened. I'm going to guide these two back and make sure they're safe."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The troop said, saluting their prince before diving into the waters.

Sidon smiled as the captain hesitated. "Don't worry. I'll have them there by midnight. We should have the rooms we keep for our guests readied though. I think they both need some rest."

The captain nodded and dove into the water as Sidon approached the Hylians. He knelt, making Link blink in surprise. He smiled gently. "I am glad you're both alright. For the most part," He said, looking to Oro. "How's your leg?"

Link's eyes snapped to Oro's healing leg as he clutched the harp tighter to his chest. "Easy," Oro chuckled as Link watched him. "It just hurts from the running is all. I just need to rest it when I get the chance."

Sidon hummed. "If you'll allow it, I can carry you. You both can stay at the domain. It's a long walk up to my home."

Oro frowned. "But you can swim up there easily. Don't make your life troublesome over me," He said simply.

Sidon grinned. "I insist. It'll be good to make sure you're both alright."

Oro looked to Link and he nodded, standing and helping Oro to his feet. The prince easily scooped up Oro with one arm, making the bard squeak in shock. Link chuckled at that as Oro blushed brightly. He then blinked, noting how the bard went quiet as Sidon smiled to him. "Let me know if you need to get comfortable."

The bard gulped and mumbled, "Alright," softly as the walk up the path began. He looked around, admiring the structures they'd passed and the bridges they went over.

Sidon blinked, glancing at Link. "I'm sorry. I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I am Sidon, Prince of the Zoras. It's good to meet you both." Link began to sign to him. "Oh...you're deaf?"

Oro quickly covered his mouth before he began to shout his introduction to Link. "No. He's mute. He uses Hylian Sign to speak. He's Link."

Sidon smiled. "It's good to meet you then, Link." He blinked and tried to think. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Oro looked to Link. The hero signed, "Not yet," to him. "I want to figure out what all I need to do here for the Divine Beast here."

Oro nodded in response then blushed brightly as Sidon looked to him with that wide smile. "And you are, humble bard?" He gulped and mumbled. Sidon hummed, leaning closer. "I'm sorry. I couldn't quite hear you."

It was then Link figured it out. While Oro was naturally a flirtatious guy, it was obvious that he had a small crush on the Zora prince. He hummed, trying to think of what he could do as he watched the bard get more and more flustered when a sudden crash of thunder echoed around them. Oro clung to Sidon, who instinctively cradled the bard close, looking around.

"The storm is starting to worsen. There should be a cave nearby we can shelter in for the time being," Sidon explained, hurrying them up the path. Link hurried with the prince to the shelter. Oro shivered and the prince held him tighter. "You're alright," he whispered to the bard as they hurried.

* * *

Link watched the storm, eying the river as he noticed it picking up speed. He blinked when Oro hissed softly. "Ow."

"Sorry," Sidon chuckled. Link approached as Sidon carefully rubbed a salve over the injury on Oro's leg. "I'm...learning the amount of pressure that's appropriate for a Hylian of your size. You're almost like a guppy."

Link smirked as Oro huffed. "I'm not-" He groaned as Link knelt, watching the Zora's thumb lightly rubbing the salve over it. He frowned and removed his glove, putting the back of his hand against the reddened skin. "Feverish?" Oro asked, making Sidon's eyes snap to Link.

The hero shook his head, smiling. "I worried it was," He signed in admission. Sidon sighed in relief. "Why did you charge in there?"

"As I told him, I couldn't let someone fight one of those things alone." There was a long silence as Link wrapped his leg back up. Sidon watched Oro worriedly. "What's up?" He asked the Zora.

Sidon blinked and shook his head. "Nothing. Just...not sure," He confessed. "I'm going to consult my father about it later on." Link frowned, watching the prince. "You needn't worry. I'm not going to steal your boyfriend," He said, smiling sincerely.

Link sighed, holding his forehead between his fingers as Oro laughed. "Not together. We're just friends. But I do enjoy messing with him a bit," Oro added with a wink. Link lightly punched his shoulder, making him smile.

"Then that is my mistake. Forgive me," He said, bowing his head respectively. Oro smiled shyly as he ran a hand through his hair. Link snickered, making Oro blush more. "Is something funny?"

"Not at all," Oro said, smiling softly. "Just not used to someone like you."

Sidon frowned a slight. "As in a Zora?"

"Well, yeah, that, but I mean your mannerisms. You're so...polite and happy. It's nice."

"Is Link not?" Sidon asked, making Oro laugh as the hero huffed. The prince blinked in surprise. "Link, are you incredibly rude to your dear bard?"

Oro laughed harder as Link rubbed his mouth, clearly exhausted. He reached over and squished the hero's face. "Aw, c'mon. Just playing with you." Link smiled and moved his hand away then blinked as he saw Sidon relax. Oro hummed and looked to Sidon. "Sidon?"

"The storm is easing up," He said, nodding to the world outside the cave. "We should get moving right away. Otherwise, we'll be here for a long time. The rainfall has been endless. We're not far from the domain. Just a bit further." Sidon helped Oro get situated and lifted him easily, keeping him closer now.

The prince frowned at this, trying to understand what his instincts were telling him. Instead, he guided Link through the path to the domain, narrowly avoiding monsters. He blinked as Oro shivered and curled closer, making to shield him with his free hand. "You're cold," he whispered. "Almost there."

Oro nodded, humming softly. He blinked as he looked up, seeing the long bridge. He smiled, straightening. "Link, this is The Great Zora Bridge. We're here at last."

Link looked to Oro and smiled, eying the architecture around him. He blinked as he felt a tingle in the back of his mind, wondering if he'd been there before. Sidon led them over, where a group of Zora guards greeted them. "Your Highness, allow me to take the Hylian from-" Sidon immediately clenched his jaw, surprising the soldier. "Your Highness?"

Oro blinked and looked up at him before adjusting. "Hey. It's okay," He said to the prince, pulling his attention. "He's just wanting to help you. Don't worry about me, alright?"

Sidon nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course. Careful, his leg was injured in a previous battle. I'd like it to be looked at by Nune if possible," He said as the soldier easily took the Hylian as he passed him over. Oro got situated, frowning a slight due to the shift. "Is something wrong?"

"Just throbbing again," he said, smiling softly then looking to Link. "You okay?" Link clenched his jaw a slight.

"I can take him to the guest quarters," Sidon assured. "Once you're healed up, you'll be given a spare room. Fret not, we'll see you come morning. You need plenty of rest."

Oro smirked a slight. "I have a feeling you're saying that more to yourself," He teased, making the other Zora tense before a crash of lightning startled them all. Oro curled up tightly and hid his face in the soldier holding him.

Sidon kept his feet rooted in place as Oro was taken away, watching helplessly. He gulped and took a breath. "This way, Link. You need to rest as well. It seemed you had a bad panic attack. Understandable though. Guardians are terrifying."

Link glanced in the direction Oro was taken and sighed, nodding as he followed. He frowned, trying to think of how he could communicate. "I can read Hylian Sign," The prince suddenly said. "I just haven't used it in a very long time. My sister had a friend who was Hylian like you. He stopped speaking after losing his father." Link blinked at that. "I was still too young to remember him too well, but he was a kind man. He helped her learn how to fight and because he was often hurt, she was able to master her healing abilities. Ironic, isn't it?" He chuckled.

The hero nodded, smiling a slight. "Is there a reason you're so worried about him?" He signed, raising an eyebrow.

Sidon blinked, shocked by that. "I...I don't know," He answered honestly. He thought for a long moment. "I want to run over there and protect him, hold his hand while he's being healed. Lightning scares him and I want to keep him safe. I'd say it's because he's small but, compared to me, so are you."

Link hummed. "You tensed when that guard reached for him," He signed, tilting his head a slight.

Sidon blinked and sighed, rubbing his face. "Did I? Perhaps I too need some rest. No matter. I need to report to the king still." He smiled and gestured to the door, surprising Link. "This room and the one besides yours. It'll be yours and Oro's for your stay here. Tomorrow, I'd like to take you both to visit my father. We'd like to ask something of you. A mission. We're in desperate need of Hylian aid."


	5. Chapter 5

Oro hummed as he awoke, snuggling deeper into the pillow that'd been provided. It was nothing like the pillows at the inns he'd gotten used to or even the one from his childhood home. Though, he doubted a cloth sack with goose feathers counted since he'd been allergic to them.

A knock startled him a slight as he sat up, eying the area before making to get up. His leg throbbed as he groaned and the door swung open. Link stood there, crossing his arms almost scoldingly. The bard smiled. "I gotta get out of bed at some point. Besides, I want to see the domain in its glory."

Link sighed and nodded, coming in. "Can I see it?" He signed, frowning a bit. Oro nodded and carefully removed his trousers and lifted his underpants a slight, revealing the bandaged wound. He unwrapped it with Oro's help, eying it. With a sigh of relief, he concluded that it wasn't infected but irritated from movement. It was even swollen which only further upset him. He grunted softly when a finger flicked his ear. Link frowned as he met Oro's look.

"Quit that. I know you're overthinking. It's my fault."

Link sighed as he moved his hands, "But I was the one who woke the Hinox. If we'd gone passed it, it wouldn't have alerted that-" His hands stopped suddenly as the memory hit him again.

Oro reached over and hugged him. "Quit. It's okay. That thing...Guardians are terrifying." He rubbed his back gently. "You remembered something, didn't you?" Link sighed. "Talk to me."

Link gulped and signed, "I think one of those things is what led me to this. I mean, having no memory and one-hundred years passing." Oro nodded. "There was a voice. I think it might've been the princess. She was crying and I couldn't do anything about it."

"It's possible. You've still got a ways to go. I know it sucks but, maybe you should focus on remembering other things and wait for them to come naturally. It'll make it easier," he said, ruffling Link's hair. The hero nodded, giving him a gentle smile.

They both jumped as they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up, Oro blushed as he saw Sidon eying him. "Good morning," He greeted, flashing them both a smile. He came in. "How's your leg?"

"Sore, but it's healing."

Sidon nodded. "I'd like to take you both to speak with my father about the help we'll be needing. After, I will take you back to the healer. She said she wanted to work slowly, didn't she?"

Oro nodded. "Yeah. It's not too bad that she was worried but her focus was stopping the pain and restitching it last night," He confirmed, making Link frown. "Seriously, stop. I'm fine." Sidon frowned in confusion. "He's blaming himself. We'd just fought a Hinox and unfortunately, our little battle had grabbed the Guardian's attention."

"You fought a Hinox?" Sidon asked in shock before smiling broadly. "That's incredible! You're both amazing!"

Link chuckled as Oro blushed. Link made to help Oro redress, blinking as he noticed the Zora tensing. He raised an eyebrow to him, to which the Zora shook his head and looked away, though the hero did catch him glancing at Oro a couple of times.

Oro got up, favoring the leg for a moment before putting weight on it. He followed Link and the prince when Link gripped his wrist. The bard hummed in confusion before Link passed him his harp. he beamed and held it to his chest. "Thank you," He sighed in relief.

Sidon blinked. "That's right. You'd said you were a bard. Is that a harp?"

"Sure is. I'll play it for you later, if you'd like," He said, attaching it to his hip. "Let's do this meeting first though."

* * *

"The Hylians Sidon brought here, correct?" The king of Zora said in way of greeting. Link and Oro nodded. The king smiled a slight when he saw Sidon shifting closer to Oro. "You did well to come all the way here. Especially after being chased by a Guardian." The two bowed their heads in gratitude.

Sidon watched Oro as Dorephan spoke, curious about his reactions. He also studied his leg when Dorephan said, "Now that I've truly looked at you, it's clear. You're Link. Do not tell me you've forgotten me."

He blinked as the memory suddenly hit him and he gaped. "The Hylian Champion? You can't mean _the_ Link? _That_ Champion?! So that's where I have heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we could cross paths!" Sidon beamed brightly, wanting nothing more than to run to Link.

Link blinked in confusion. "I cannot believe it. The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us... We have met numerous times, I'll have you know. Ah... So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend. I'd heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!" Dorephan exclaimed.

Link made to sign but when no one reacted, Oro stepped forward. "King Dorephan, I don't know if he was like this beforehand, but when he'd taken an oath of knighthood, he also had taken a vow of silence. He says he'd been sleeping all this time."

Dorephan nodded. "Yes. It'll make things easier if you were to retreat...erm...?"

"Oro the Bard, your highness."

"So you're the one who fought alongside my son, the archer," The King said with a smile. "Thank you for that. I don't think I could bear to lose another of my family." He then looked to Link. "It seems you are unable to remember me. But surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?"

Link shook his head and signed, Oro translating. "The deep slumber within the temple he'd been lain in has caused amnesia. He is trying his best to remember but some things are much harder in this state."

Dorephan frowned as he saw the shiver that went through Link as the Hylian gulped. "Still, I cannot believe it... Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close... Yet you do not remember her? Young hero... Please look upon the beauty of Zora's Domain. Do you see that statue? Does gazing upon Mipha's immortalized form still not jog your memory? Well, perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so," The king tried, seeming desperate for his old friend.

Sidon stepped in when Link frowned. "Father... I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused."

The large Zora nodded. "Yes, of course. But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy!" He chuckled, smiling adoringly to his son. Oro smirked as he looked to Sidon, catching the blush that went of the Zora's cheeks. "That is a good one! Link, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. Now then. Hero... I must inform you that Zora's Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?"

It was then the royal advisor, Muzu, suddenly exclaimed, "What?! King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help... Why the very thought of it curls my fins!" in disgust.

Oro frowned at that as Dorephan sighed in disappointment. "Muzu, I expected more of you. How can you still protest?"

Sidon glared at the advisor. "Muzu! It is rude to speak that way to your king and his guests. Link and Oro are here because I invited them! With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? They are the key to saving Zora's Domain. I have no doubt in my mind."

"Indeed!" Dorephan said firmly. "Link is a Champion, through and through. As things stand now, Zora's Domain... Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule... is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together."

The advisor snarled in disgust, glaring at the Champion and Bard. "Have you forgotten already, my king?! We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it!" His face fell as he glared at the ground. "It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us..."

Dorephan watched the advisor as a heavy silence settled over the throne room. He then looked to the Hylians, opting to ignore the Zora. "Link... Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power. It is the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain... but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger."

As if to emphasize the king's point, a loud bellow was heard from the reservoir. "Hmm... The Divine Beast is crying out once again..." The king muttered.

Oro blinked, seeing the trunk of the beast reaching higher as the rain seemed to increase. He limped over to the railing, watching it curiously. Sidon walked beside him, sighing softly as he watched it. Dorephan was explaining what he could to Link as Oro and Sidon watched the beast from the rail.

"Are you alright?" Sidon whispered to him. "Muzu seemed to have upset you."

Oro smiled softly. "You know how sometimes older folk are so set in their ways, not even danger can change that?" Sidon covered his mouth to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape before nodding.

Oro blinked when Muzu suddenly stormed out. Dorephan sighed. "I'd tasked Muzu with finding information on shock arrows but...ever since we lost my daughter, he's grown to despise Hylians, much like the rest of the older Zora on the council."

Sidon frowned. "Link. Don't let his words concern you. I'll go speak with him." Sidon then hurried out, chasing after the old creature.

"You should go to," Dorephan told Link. "Muzu can help you get the arrows but...Take this with you." He reached down and handed Link a suit of armor. Oro gaped in surprise. "With this, you can swim like a Zora."

"That's beautiful!" Oro said, smiling. He blinked. "Hold on." Oro limped back over and held it against Link's chest. "This fits you almost perfectly." Dorephan chuckled as Oro looked up at him. He then looked away as Link made to put it on over his tunic. When he looked back, Oro gaped. "It's like it was made for you!"

Link blushed at that and smiled before hurrying out of the throne room. Oro made to follow but Dorephan said, "Bard, might I speak with you?"

Link frowned and Oro nodded. "Go on. Get the information. I'll be there shortly." Once Link left, Oro looked up at the king. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I know you've only just met, but my son seems quite fond of you. How does that make you feel?"

Oro blushed. "Before I answer, are you asking as the King of Zoras or as his father?"

Dorephan chuckled. "Smart boy you are. His father."

Oro blushed more and shifted. "I'm not sure yet. I admit I am...I do find him very charming, but that might just be due to coming from a small village and being treated with such formality suddenly. But, ever since we met, he's been...protective of me. It's so strange and I don't understand why. Is it a Zora thing?"

"I do believe so. I'll have to ask him about it later. For now, go help Link. Though, knowing that boy, he's going to do what he can to stop you from doing much. Your leg has them both worried."

Oro blushed and nodded, bowing before limping out.

* * *

"Do you really remember her?" Sidon asked Link softly, making Oro blink as Link nodded. Sidon gulped. "Do you remember me?"

Oro stared at Link's hands moved. "Little Guppy," He signed. Sidon then hugged the champion tightly, making him grunt in shock and pain as he laughed.

"You do remember! This is glorious, simply astounding. It makes me incredibly happy!" The prince laughed before turning and seeing Oro. He set Link down and sighed. "Oro, you shouldn't walk around so much on that."

"How else will I get around-Ah!" He yelped as the Zora lifted him, holding him in the crook of his arm. "Geez. You do this and I feel like a child," He grumbled, making the Zora chuckle. "So," The bard said, looking to Link. "What's our plan?"

"Get the shock arrows from the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain," Link signed before pointing to the peak. "I am going to go get them. You are going to rest your leg."

"What? No! I can help!" Oro protested.

"Oro, please," Sidon said gently as Link signed, "No. You can barely walk as is without stopping. This is my fault. We should've stayed in Kakiriko longer before leaving."

Oro frowned. "Link, I'm fine. I can handle it."

Link glared a slight, making Oro sigh softly as Sidon said, "It really is for the best. I don't think you could survive if you cannot run from it. Please. Let the healers take care of you while Link gets the arrows."

Oro looked up at the Zora and nodded. "Alright." He then glared at Link. "You better come back in one piece though."

Link smiled and saluted before making his way. Sidon hollored after him, "Come find me once you have them so we can discuss a strategy!" Link waved his hand as he ran, indicating he heard. Sidon nodded and walked towards the healers. "Now to get you some rest."

"I swear, you've claimed me as your own," Oro teased. He blushed as he noticed other Zora staring. "Sidon, they're looking."

"Don't mind them. They're probably just surprised to see a Hylian here."

Oro wasn't sure if that was the reason they were staring but nodded nevertheless.


	6. Chapter 6

Sidon unwrapped his leg, making Oro blush as he noted how careful Sidon was being. It was much different than the day before when he'd accidentally apply too much pressure. It was as if he were treating him like thin glass. He sighed as the healer began to look it over. "Swollen. No signs of infection at least," The Zora stated before getting up. She walked towards her cabinet. "A Lynel would've lobed it clean off and you'd have bled out."

Sidon tensed at the thought as Oro laughed. "Yeah. Paya and Link gave me the run around on that."

"Well, we should wrap it and doctor it now and then. You need to rest it though."

"I can't do that. Our horse was killed by the Guardian so we gotta walk place to place."

"You could stay here until you've recovered," Sidon quickly said, smiling at him. "It'll be great. You can explore the domain with me once Link has calmed the divine beast. He can rest and gather supplies for your journey ahead, and you can rest and play your music. I'd love to hear it sometime!"

Oro blushed at that, thinking about what Dorephan had said. "Sidon, really. It's not that big of a deal. Plus, I'm sure Link could find another horse out in the fields and bring it here. Well, not here-here because the path is too narrow for a horse but he could walk me out to it and I could sit on the horse while we journey to our next area." He hummed. "Thinking about it, it might be best to go to the Gorons. Though I wonder if we can get there."

"You can't go there," The healer stated simply. "Link can, but with your leg, the excessive temperature change might make it irritated. Add in the soot that is in the air, it might fly into that wound of yours. Not to mention the heat could make you sick." Oro's face fell. "I'm sorry to say, but you shouldn't go with the Champion to calm Vah Rudaniah. Death Mountain isn't some cute nickname."

Oro gulped and looked away, clenching his jaw. Sidon frowned. On one hand, he was elated to know that there'd be a chance for Oro to stay longer. On the other, seeing the way the young Hylians face fell hurt him too. The healer gave him a bottle. "Here. Drink up, little one," She said gently. Oro nodded and silently drank. "I know you want to go with your friend, but for your safety and both his and our beloved prince's peace of mind, staying here will be best."

Oro sighed softly and nodded. "I know. I just...I wanna help Link. He is my friend and I want to make sure he's alright. You didn't see the way he froze up..."

The healer nodded and wrapped the wound back up. "I need to step out to get Kodah his medicine for tonight. Can you manage him, Your Highness?" She asked with a smile.

"Happily so," The prince agreed.

"Good. It should only be about ten minutes before the medicine kicks in. It's for the pain but it'll make him tired. Please monitor him so he doesn't do anything excessive."

"Of course. Thank you, Nune," Sidon said as the Zora grabbed a basket with a few bottles before stepping out. Sidon turned to Oro and frowned. "You have a look."

"I want to keep him safe," Oro said. "He's my friend. We haven't known each other long but...still..."

Sidon nodded and cupped his face. "I understand," he said gently. Oro blushed at that as Sidon smiled. "You're so small. I wonder if you could stand in my palm." Oro laughed softly. "I'm serious!" Sidon could only laugh in response.

"I know. That's why it's funny!" He giggled. Sidon shoved him a bit, making him laugh more. Once the laughing stopped, Oro blinked as Sidon's thumb caressed his cheek. "Sidon?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, yet he didn't pull away. "I don't... understand what's going on with me. You make me feel...strange. Not in a bad way though. I just...want to hold you and treasure you. Is this normal?"

Oro blushed. "I-I'm not sure. Maybe...I don't understand Zora biology too much but...maybe it's something to do with that?"

Sidon blinked at that, confused by what he'd meant. He opened his mouth to ask but stopped when he heard a sneering grumble behind him. "Of course. You Hylians are all the same. Trying to steal him from us too?" Muzu snapped.

Oro frowned as Sidon stood. "Pardon?" Oro asked.

"Your hands were all over him! It's obvious you're trying to steal him as that bastard did with Lady Mipha! I won't allow some dirt wallowing scum like you to-"

"Take that back," Sidon growled lowly. Oro jumped at that as Muzu blinked, unfazed by the remark. "You apologize to him. Right fucking now."

"Sidon," Oro tried.

Muzu harumphed as he said, "I will not. He's not worthy of you, Your Highness."

Sidon's hand shook as he opened his palm, his claws tingling. Before he could move, something held his arm back. He snapped his head around, seeing that Oro had stood and hugged his arm tightly. He frowned as he felt him shaking. Muzu sighed and left the room, muttering under his breath, "Damned bonding."

"Oro?" Sidon asked gently. "Why are you shaking?"

"Don't attack him." Sidon flinched at that, surprised by the statement. "Please. It's alright. I've been called much worse. You needn't worry." Sidon gulped and knelt on the ground beside Oro, running a hand gently over his back. This calmed the Hylian as he finally looked up at him. "Sidon, what's gotten into you?"

He gulped and got Oro back in the bed. "I need to return to my duties before I can answer that," he said simply. "And you need to rest. I can already see the exhaustion in your eyes. You should sleep." Sidon pulled the fluffy blanket over the bard's body. "When you wake, you should play me some music. I'd love to hear it."

Oro hummed and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"I almost attacked him," Sidon said, pacing in front of his father. "I almost attacked Muzu for what he'd said about Oro. I don't understand. Is Oro a witch?" Dorephan let out a booming laugh at that, making the prince frowned. "Father?"

"You've grown so much in the last hundred years, and yet you're still so naive," Dorephan chuckled. He hummed. "I suppose I should tell you, given the circumstances. Do you know how a Zora finds their mate?"

Sidon blinked, remembering his teachings. "It's typically during the mating season, but even then, isn't it excessive?"

"That's a word for it," The king admitted. "No. A Zora can typically smell their mate. Not the same as Hylians smell food or Ritos have pheromones they give off, but it's the best way to describe it. But, through blood, we can scent our mates out." Sidon blinked at that. "It was how your mother and I knew we were for one another actually. It is considered to be intimate to allow one another to scent their blood. This is typically done with a ceremonial knife for...obvious reasons." Sidon groaned at that. "Yes, yes. I know. But that's how our nature is. Having said that, there was a time in the past when The Zora were more bestial. Our bodies relied purely on our blood-driven instinct. We even attacked Hylians. That is until our instincts calmed and we began to work alongside them. This was due to the oncoming wars though. But even then, scenting Hylian blood was dangerous. For a long time, Zora hunted Hylians."

Sidon frowned. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"I believe you're reacting to scenting the young bard's blood. He is injured, is he not?" Sidon paled. "Now, now. I'm not saying you're trying to eat him alive. But I am saying it's likely confusing your senses. As a Zora, you find your mate through blood-scenting. But, if Oro is your mate, you need to be careful. He's not long-lasting like us, my son. He could get hurt."

Sidon gulped as he absorbed this information and sighed. "Was this the same talk with Mipha?"

"Not really," The king admitted, making Sidon frown. "Link was never her mate. She loved him from within her own depths. She only had to smell his blood to know that he'd never truly been hers." Sidon let out a soft sigh as he listened. "I know it is heartbreaking to hear such things, but know that Mipha's love for Link was pure. And who knows, maybe what you're feeling for Oro is also love, if only at the base of your instincts."


	7. Chapter 7

Link jumped, gliding down the side of the mountain with the paraglider. He sighed in relief as he looked to the quiver, twenty shock arrows rattling inside it. He landed on the pathway and walked into the domain. By the statue of Mipha, he saw Sidon pacing. He frowned, listening to the soft mutters.

"Damn it all...What is it?" He could barely hear it over the sound of the rain against the domain. "Maybe-Ah!" He jumped when he suddenly saw Link and sighed in relief. "Link, hello." He blinked, seeing the shock arrows. "Is-You really managed to get twenty of them from the Lynel!?" He asked in shock.

Link nodded. "It wasn't easy," He'd signed in admission. It really wasn't. He winced a bit as. Upon Sidon's worried look, Link signed, "I was nicked by the Lynel. I'd just barely dodged it before I retreated."

Sidon frowned and nodded. "I'm sure Nune has some spare medicine for you." He led him to the healing room, sighing softly as he saw Oro sound asleep. "The medicine our healer gave him kicked in a while ago. He's been out for a couple of hours now."

Link nodded. Good, he thought to himself. He needs as much rest as he can get.

As Sidon went through the bottles, he sighed. "Link. Nune and I were talking with him. He was discussing the idea of going to the Goron's next, as they're closer. It's understandable, really, but...neither of us thinks he should be traveling with the injury. It needs rest. It could take weeks for him to heal completely. I'd like him to stay here until he's recovered. Nune is one of the best healers in this region if that should comfort you."

The hero sighed and nodded. "I agree," He signed. "He needs to heal. I'm worried Death Mountain might affect him badly too."

Sidon hummed as he handed him the bottle of medicine. "As am I." He grinned. "Right, well, you've got the arrows. After a night of rest, I think we should make our attack first thing in the morning! You need all the energy you can get, Hylian Champion."

Link nodded firmly and gulped down the dose, grimacing in disgust. Sidon chuckled at that. "They never do taste the best," He chuckled.

* * *

Oro sighed as Sidon set him down on the dock of East Reservoir Lake. Sidon nodded at him. "Comfortable?"

Oro huffed as he nodded. Link snickered at that. "Oh hush you...You better not get hurt, both of you."

Link gave him a thumbs-up as Sidon grinned broadly. "Needn't fear, My Dear Bard. We'll have quelled the beast's anger before you know it. You're far enough away that you should see all the glorious action from a safe distance too!" Sidon exclaimed happily. "Just please don't try walking around too much."

"Yeah, yeah," Oro chuckled, rolling his eyes. Sidon grinned and leaped into the air, diving into the water. Oro looked to Link as the Hylian prepared to jump in. "Seriously. Be careful, alright? You gotta tell me what all happens in there."

Link ruffled his hair playfully before diving in, meeting Sidon before climbing onto his back. Sidon swam towards the Divine Beast before picking up speed easily. Oro watched in awe as the events unfolded, committing the whole thing to his memory. He stared in shock as Link used the Sheikah Slate to shatter the ice and flying into the air, firing the shock arrows at the Divine Beast's power orbs.

Suddenly, the Divine Beast let out a roar as the trunk fell into the water. Just like that, the rain had stopped.

* * *

Sidon swam back to shore, smiling as he saw that Oro's feet were swaying a bit in the water. He made to surface to speak with him but stopped short as the soft plucking of the harp echoed in the water. He blinked and carefully breached the water, watching the bard as he found the right notes. Oro's eyes were closed as he hummed softly, finding a rhythm.

"_The hero and Zora prince swim into the battle, soaring shock arrows-_Ah, no," Oro muttered, shaking his head as he opened his eyes. He blinked and smiled at Sidon as the Zora carefully approached. "Sorry. Was trying to find the right lyrics."

"That's quite alright. Were you working on a new song?" Oro nodded at that as Sidon rested his arms on the dock. "Why is that?"

"Well...there's not a lot about Link as the knight of the princess. Just the Champions, rest their souls...So I was thinking, maybe there should be songs, especially considering what he's doing now."

"So you're writing Link's songs then?" He asked, smiling. Oro nodded. "That's astounding! Amazing! What do you have so far?"

"Not a lot," He chuckled. "We've only just begun our journey. But I have songs from other places."

"Could you play me one?" Sidon asked. Oro smiled and tried to think of one. He blinked as the song began. The song itself felt soothing and like a lullaby. He watched the bard as he began to sing softly. He blinked, noting the Ancient Hylian his sister had once sung to him. As he watched the way Oro fell into a trance as he sang, his thoughts wandered back to his father's words.

Oro would be stuck at the domain as Link traveled to Death Mountain. It'd give the prince time to get to know the young bard as he heals. Perhaps, when the wound was healed, his instincts would mute and he'd be able to think clearly around Oro, or at all. He began to wonder if what he was feeling was his instincts trying to tell him something much more profound was there, or if it were just a need to seek out a mate. He wasn't quite sure which he preferred.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he smiled and listened to Oro as he rested his head on the dock, letting the calm waters of the reservoir push and pull at his floating body.

Oro glanced down as he watched the massive Zora relaxing. The song had long since been over, yet Sidon was still caught in a trance. He smiled, knowing he was thinking about something. He began to play another song when Vah Ruta suddenly roared, its trunk rising and adjusting, spewing water into itself.

"Must be Link working," Sidon concluded. Oro could only nod. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Sore." Sidon adjusted and sat beside the bard, leaning closer. Oro squirmed and managed to work off his pants for the Zora to see. He blinked and smiled. "It's not swollen anymore!"

"Thank Hylia for that," The prince sighed in relief. "Won't be long before you can walk yourself."

"I can now!' Oro protested, earning a look from the prince. Oro could only blush and look away. "Hush, you," he mumbled.

The Zora smirked and leaned closer. "You're so tiny for a Hylian. Do you perhaps enjoy being treated as if you were younger?" He teased, playfully poking his arm. Oro hissed in pain and Sidon paled as a trickle of red trailed down his skin. "I am so sorry!" He yelped.

Oro just laughed as he covered the scratch. "No worries. It's not that bad." He blinked, seeing the look on Sidon's face as the Zora stared into the water. "Sidon?"

"I hurt you. Just by being playful...If I'm not careful, I could do worse without even meaning to. What if I lose my temper when you're around?"

Oro blinked and adjusted, cupping his face. "Sidon, look at me." He reluctantly met Oro's eyes, gulping a bit. "I'm fine. Promise. I know you didn't mean to. And, honestly, you're doing really good so far. I'm weaker than you but I'm not glass. It's alright. I promise, you won't get me killed if that's your fear."

Sidon gulped and nodded before adjusting, helping Oro fix his pants. "You need another dose. Let's get you back." He scooped the bard up and walked back to the main domain. He'd already decided; there was no way he could be a safe match for the Hylian.


End file.
